Love is what it is
by rinwantabesesshylove
Summary: This story is my first so bare with me please. It is about Rin in modern time, is a bussy girl. She takes care of a lot of stuff plus is dating Sesshomaru who is the richest man in Tokyo. Please reed it is good trust me. A little slow in the beginning but
1. Love is what it is

Disclamor: I do not own InuYasha or any of the carictours.

Summery: This story is my first so bare with me please. It is about Rin in modern time, is a bussy girl. She takes care of a lot of stuff plus is dating Sesshomaru who is the richest man in Tokyo. Please reed it is good trust me. A little slow in the beginning but it will pick up in latter chapters. Thanks and enjoy.

Sesshomaru: He is 28 years old and 6'2" and is full demon. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He also has two red stripes on each side of his face, and also on each wrist. He is to president of Inu Enterprises. His and InuYashas father pased it down to them after he died. He and his half brother ar the riches men in Tokyo. He is dating and is engaged to Rin.

InuYasha: He is 26 years old and is 6'2". He is a half demon with a coky attitude. He has long white/silver hair and gold eyes. He is the vice President of Inu Enterprises. He is married to Kagome, and they have a daughter named Umi.

Rin: She is 24 years old and 5'5" tall. She attends collage at Tokyo University. Rin also has a full time job at a resteront. She has dark brown hair, with cinnamen eyes. She has been dating Sesshomaru sence the year she graduated high school.

Kagome: Is 24 years old and is 5'6". She is a house wife, married to InuYasha and has achild named Umi. Kagome has long ebony hair, and light brown eyes. She is always happy unless something is wrong with her friends or family.

Umi: Is only one years of age. So looks just like her dad except for in her white/silver hair she has red highlights in it. She also has hasal eyes and regular humen ears on the side of her face. She has one red stipe on her right wrist. Her attitude is just like her father's, stborn and crazy sometimes.


	2. confussion

Disclamor: I do not own InuYasha or any other carectours.

This story might soud long at first, but it will pick up the pace soon. Just bare with me… Thank You… Now on with the story…

It was a beautiful day. Rin was finnishing her last class in collage. As soon as the profeser dissmissed the class, she ran out. Rin was a girl who balanced a lot of things. Monday through Friday, she went to classes at the University of Tokyo, then if she did not have nursing clinicals, she was working. She worked at Olive Garden, it was something she had to do for money to live on. Rin was always a bussy person, but this was rediculus. She also has to find time to date the president of Inu Enterprises. His name was Sesshomaru. He was always bussey too, but he only had one thing to take care of. Inu Enterprises was the biggest dog food and toy supplyer in the world. They produced dog food, Toys and exersising equpment, they made anything for the house hold dog.

Rin looked up to Sesshomaru ever sence she was little. Rin, Kagome, Songo, Miroku, and InuYasha were all good friends sence they were in kindergarden. Sesshomaru is InuYashas half brother. So Rin always saw him, even in school. When Rin was a sofmore, Sesshomaru was a senior. When Rin would be made fun of, and picked on, he was always there to defend her.

At Rin and her friends graduation, he came up to her and confessed that he loved her, and one day wanted her to be his mate. That was six years ago. Rin was getting through collage first. She had stoped callage before, about two years ago because of her family problems. Rin mom died in a car accedent, and Rin had to take care of her grand parents. Her mom always took care of her grandparents, so now she had to see about getting them into a home so they could be safe, and Rin could finnish her schooling and her own personal life. When Rin came back, she desited to take one year off of collage so she could save money up, and be able to live on her own. Rin's mom also supported her an everything Rin had came from her mom. (Cloths, school books, extra money, and a place to live.) Sesshomaru told her he would help her with anything, but she refused his help. Sesshomaru shruged it off and let her do what ever she wanted. Sesshomaru admired everything that Rin was, her curage, her whit, and her pride. He loved her pride most of all, it always reminded of his own in some way.

After Rin ran out of her last class at collage, she got in her car and started to drive to her job. She was a little eirly, so she stoped by her friend Kagomes house. Kagome lived two blocs away from Rin's job.

Rin pulled int Kagome and InuYasha's condo. Kagome was sitting outside on her belconie holding there daughter Umi. Rin always thought that Umi looked a lot like her father, even the attitude. When Kagome noticed that Rin pulled into the drive, she put Umi down in her crib and rand down to see her friend that she has not seen in a while. When Kagome got to the door, she wiped it open and shocked Rin a little bit from the force of the door slaming into the wall of Kagome's house.

"Rin! How are you doing?"

"Everything is great!"

Then Kagome invited her in, and both sat on the couch.

"Don't you have to work today?"

Yah, but I don't have to be there untill 3:00pm and it is only 2:30pm. Anyway I have been so bussie, how are you, InuYasha and Umi doing? " Rin was acting really hyper.

" We are all fine. Umi is such a doll. I would bring her down, but I finaly got her to go to sleep. She is so much like her father." Both girls laughed at that, and oh how right they were.

"How are you and Sesshomaru doing?"

Rin stoped laughing and looked down at her hands. "Everything is ok, I guess. If not seeing your one and only man you loved forever." Rin started to get a little bummed. Kagome noticed this has been going on for a wile.

"Cheer up Rin, you will find time. Anyway, I know that sesshomaru has plans for this Saturday, but you didn't heir that from me." Kagome said with a big smile on her face.

" Oh really? How do you know that?"

" Oh, InuYasha told me that Sesshomaru has been really jumping down everyones throughts about everything. So when InuYasha talked to him two days ago about it, he said he just had a lot on his mind, and to leave him alone. Then yesterday InuYasha slaped two tickets to the ballet and reservations to a fancy resteront on Sesshomarus desk. All Sesshomaru said was Thank You, and went back to his work. The ballet is Gisel, and I can't remember where you reservation is for dinner, but I know it is very expensif and beauteful. You are going to love it."

"Kagome, you and InuYasha didn't have to do this. I have to work on Saturday, in fact I think that Iam pulling two shifts, so I won't be abale to go. Sorry…"

"Rin! You can not back out of this! It is only Wednesday, you are going to work so explane everythin to your boss, and I am sure he will understand."

"No! I know he will be really upset with me after I already volentered to work, so I am sorry, but I cant. How could InuYasha go and do all of this without consaulting me first?"

"We wanted to surprise you Rin. You are never home, and you are alwys at work or school. How do you find time to sleep?" Kagome was really conserned for her long time friend.

"I don't know, but I manage…" Rin looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh…! I have to go, I am supose to be there in three min. I'll talk to you latter kagome. See ya…"

Kagome fallowed Rin out to her car, and waved her off. Kagome thought to herself, 'What have you done to yourself Rin? You are so pail and thin… Wate till Sesshomaru sees you…' At that Kagome turned and went back into her condo to attend a screaming Umi.

Later that night at Rin's work…

"Rin! Your order is up! Hurry up!" The cook yelled

"Coming!" As soon as Rin turned the corner with plates in her hand, she felt dissy. She almost lost her footing, but recovered it quikly.

As soon as she got the rest of her orders, she took them out and noticed three new people at her table. So Rin went to give the orders and took a deep breath befor she went to her new table

When she got there, she was about to introduce herself when she noticed who they were. "Oh Hi Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Kagome… Where is Umi?"

"She is at Kagome's mom's house. Why?" InuYasha answered befor Kagome could speek.

"Oh I just havn't seen her in a wile, and I would really like to see her some day." Rin said with a small laugh. Rins laugh caused something in her throught to make her cough. Sesshomaru had Ice cold eyes, but everyone who really knew him saw the consern in his very own eyes.

"Are you ok Rin?" Sesshomaru had a cold voice, but Rin new that it is just the extereour.

"Yah, just a tickle in my throught." He looked at her sturnly.

"What is wrong Rin? You can not fool me, you look like you are sick."

"Now if I was sick, wouldn't you notice it in the way I smell?" She looked quizacaly at him. Sesshomaru just nodded his agreement.

Rin was getting lookes from the other costomers. She decited to act like they were regular costomers. "What could I get for you guyes?"

"Rin, can you get Satuday off? Kagome told me that you are working a doubble shift." Sesshomaru couldn't wate untill she calls him at night after work. He wanted to resalve this issue befor he left the resteront.

"Ummmmm… I havn't asked yet."

"Yet! How did you know that I wanted you to be free Saturday?" Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with cold eyes.

"Yah, Kagome let it slip." Rin looked at Kagome with an 'I'm sorry' look.

"Well can you ask wile we are here?" InuYasha was ankshis. He never did tell Kagome that it would be a double date untill the ballet started.

Rin rolled her eyes… "Ok! Ok! I'll ask him, but let me get more tables taken care of. Can you guyes stay late?"

"We will stay untill you give us an answer, and it better be yes Rin…" Sesshomaru looked down at the menu and smild a slight smile.

"Ok, give me about an half hour or so, and I will let you know. I will be right back with your drinks so you look like you're here to eat and not here just because of me. She saw everyone nod at this, then wiped around hard enough to make her dissyness come back ten fold. Rin only rememberd the floor coming into vew then passed out. When everyone noticed Rin starting to fall, Sesshomaru, with his demon speed, cought Rin befor she hit the floor. Rins boss came out to see where she was, and noticed that Sesshomaru just cought her from falling. He went up to the group. "Mr Sesshomaru! I am so sorry that you had to do that. She will be fired for fanting on you and your friends."

Sesshomaru shot him a nasty cold glare. "This woman is Rin, and she is my Feance'. You will not fire her!" He continued to pick up Rin to head to the Hospital.

"I am so sorry! I did not mean any disrespect." The boss was just red in the face.

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin's boss, " I am taking her out of this place for a wile. She will return to work when she feels better, and you will have a spot open for her if she decids to come back and work for you, right?"

All that the boss could do is nod viguressly.

Sesshomaru lokked twards the door with Rin in his arms bridal stile and His brother and mate in tow. "Good!" Was all that Sesshomaru said as he walked out the door and to his car to drive Rin to the hospital. InuYasha and Kagome got to there car and drove to the hospital also, they were worried about there friend.


	3. Hospital

Disclamer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the other caricters.

Chapter 3: Hospital

When Sesshomaru arived at the hospital with Rin, she was still unconshis. He got up to the Emergancy part of the bilding and got out to pick up Rin from the pasnger seet. He carried her all the way into the ER. When InuYasha and kagome got there, they wated in the watting room.

There was no none wating for a doctor, so Sesshomaru got Rin to see one rather quikly.A nurse came in first and looked at him for aunswers. Sesshomaru never left Rin's side. The nurse was visualy checking Rin. She was still unconshis. The nurse finaly asked, "So when and how did this happen?"

Sesshomaru looked at the nurse and told her everything that happened with her at the restront.

"Ok, I have to give her an IV. She is siverly dehydrated, and the we need to see if she will wake up on her own."

Sesshomaru tried to serpres his growl when the nurse stuck the needle in for the IV, but a small growl still came out. The nurse noticed this, looked at him, gave a small smile. It's Ok sir. She doesn't feel that much pain. Just a little poke."

Sesshomaru nodded, then looked back at Rin. Rin started to stir.

"Where am I?" She opend her eyes and saw Sesshomaru. Rin started to cry after remembering what happened, and where she was.

Sesshomaru had fear in his eyes, well what he let Rin see through his eyes of corse. He still asked his question with a cold expretion and a cold volume in his voice. "Rin, what have you done to yourself. I havn't seen you in about four weeks, then I see you at the resterant and you look so tierd, pail and really thin. What happened and how?" He gave Rin a sturn look..

Rin just looked straght into his eyes, in a pleading manor, "Just hold me, please…"

"Rin, you know I do no such thing in public."

"I don't care, just this once, please…I will feel better, I promis. I just havn't seen you in a long wile, then when I saw you at the resterant, I just wanted to run up to you and never let go." Sesshomaru just stud there, at least untill he smelled Rins salty tears. At that moment he broke down his pride and went over to hold her. He never could win over her tears.

The nurse came back in, seeing that Rin was finaly awake. "Rin, can you put this on please? It's a hospital gown. The doctor wants to see you. I will take out the IV for a second untill you put this on, then I have to put it back in. OK?" Rin just nodded to her and the nurse nodded back and left the two alone.

Sesshomaru got up and followed the nurse out the door untill…

"Please… ddon't …lleave."

"Rin don't you want some privicy?"

"I don't mind if its you. Besides, you have already seen me, so there is nothing to hide from you." Rin whent to stand, when her knees buckaled on her. She never did hit the floor, that's because Sesshomaru cought her midway down to the floor.

"See, I need your help anyway." She said in her soft cool voice. Sesshomaru smiled at her, then helped her take off the close she was warring. His eyes and facial features went dark. Rin new he was deffanetly mad, but didn't really know why.

"What is wrong Sesshy?" She had an inosint look on her face.

He then realized what he was doing and recoverd quikly . "Nothing, just thinking about work." He lied, he saw his love standing infront of him naked, and she looked like she has not ate in a year. He was worried but did not show it.

"OH, Ok." Was all that Rin replide with. Sesshomaru helped get Rin into the hospital gown and helped her back into the bed. After getting her int the bed, he had to ask…

"Rin? Have you been eating?" His voice was cold as ice, and Rin felt it. She coward under the hospital covers.

"Yes, when I have time to. Why?"

"You just look like you have starved yourself for years." He said very dryly.

Rin's eyes just got really mad, and she started to yell. "Fine! If you don't like what you see, then

leave!"

Sesshomaru took one step back and Rin noticed the look of shock was in his eyes. "Rin I like who and what you are. You do not have to yell at me."

Rin broke down and started to cry again. "I am sorry Sesshy. I don't know what is wrong with me. Do you?"

Sesshomaru went back up next to her, and inbraced her. "No Rin, I do not, but that's why we are here." He was soothing her the best way he new how. He rocked her and shushed her. Just then the doctor came in.

"Hi, my name is Dr. Hart. How are we doing? The nurse told me of your incedent, so lets find out what we can find hmmm?" Sesshomaru nodded and so did Rin.

The Dr. went on. "Now, I need to check your puls……that's ok, but it is a little fast…now lets check your breathing…….ok, that sounds good. Now I need to get your weight. Can you come over to the next room please?" Sesshomaru helped Rin off the bed, then helped her to the next room. The doctor was at the scail.

"Rin do you remember the last time you were at the Doctors office, how much did you weight?"

Rin thought for a moment. She really havn't seen a doctor in a wile. "I think it was about 125lbs."

"Ok, lets see then… please step up to the scaile." Sesshomaru walked with her because she had a death grip on his hand and did not want to let go. The doctor noticed.

"Ok Ms. Rin, You have to let go of his hand in rder for me to get an acuret reading."

"Ok… Sorry…" Rin then, relucktently, let go of Sesshomaru's hand.

"Ok… lets see here…" Wile the doctor was fiddilinh with the scale, Rin was thinking. She closed her eyes, 'I know I havn't been eating really well but I have not had the time.'

Sesshomaru was waching everything. As soon as the Dr. moved the dial on the scale, Sesshomaru's eyes went wide. He didn't say anything, but stud there untill the Dr. was done.

"Ok Rin we are finnished. You may step off the scale and go back into the room that we came from." As they all got back to the room they once were in, the doctor looked puzaled.

"Rin can I have you lay down on the bed?" Rin got up on the bed with help from her love, then layed down. The doctor started to push on her abdomin. She couldn't hold back the disscomfort from his poking, so she scrunched up her face. Sesshomaru noticed and squeezed her hand. When Dr. hart stoped, he turned his attenchen on Sesshomaru.

"Can I talk to you outside?"

Rin was mortified, what was wrong with her? "What is wrong!"

Dr. Hart turned in response, "We will be right back. Just relax." Rin layed back down, she looked at Sesshomaru, he did not respond at all. That really made her worrie.

Outside the room

"Rin is suffuring from mellnutriton." Dr Hart explaned. Sesshomaru only nodded. The Dr. continued. "She only weights only 95lbs. And this is not healthy. Would you like to take her home, or would you like her hospitalized?"

Sesshomaru set his eyes to an icy stare, "I will take her home. When can she go back to collage and work?"

"I don't want her going back to those until she at least gains some weight. I would like to see her at 115lbs. By the end of the month. She just is too weak to go through vigarisk tasks." Sesshomaru nodded, then fallowed the doctor back into the room.

Back into the room

"Rin, you have a case of mallnutrituion. Do you know what this is?" Rin looked down at the floor, and slowly nodded her head. "Good! I have asked your feance' to take you home. You only weight 95lbs, I would like to see you get to 115lbs by the end of the month. That is three and a half weeks to get the weight back on. Then you can go back to what you were doing before, but making sure you are eating three meals a day. Is this clear?" She only nodded her head. "Good!" Then he left the room.

Rin did not want to look at sesshomaru. She keeped her eyes on the floor. She knwe he was going to be angry with her and probibly yell at her latter, but she didn't ralise that she was doing this to herself. She just was too bussey. She stayed on the hospital bed and thought when all of a sudden Sesshomaru was in front of her.

"Lets go Rin. I am taking you to my manshen until you get better, and maybe longer,. I don't want you alone, is _that_ clear?"

Rin nodded her head, then got up and put her own cloths back on with help from Sesshomaru. They both walked out of the ER and saw that InuYasha and Kagome were watting, Rins eyes were still on the floor. Sesshomaru was holding on to Rin's hand until when he noticed that Kagome was about to give her friend a hug.

"Are you Ok?" Kagome was really conserned.

"Yah, I am fine. I am going to be at Sesshomaru's manchon for a wile. Can you go to my

apartment and pick up some cloths for me?"

"Sure thig Rin. Anything for a friend. What happened anyway?"

Rins eyes went back to the floor. Sesshomaru was the one who spoke up in his icy tone. "Rin is suffering from mellnutrition. She is not at the weight she should be, so she has to gain some. I will be helping her, so InuYasha? Will you run the bussness , so I can help Rin with her recovery?"

"Sure thing! You take all the time you need I can run it by myself." InuYasha stuck his noies up in the air.

"Don't get too coky!" Kagome reminded him.

"Yes listen to your mate dear brother. I don't want to come back to a mess. Got it?" Sesshomaru was glaring at him very coldly.

"Fah! What ever." InuYasha, and Kagome went to leave and Sesshomaru and Rin left at the same time.

Thanks for the revews!


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of these characters

Chapter 4: Feelings 

Sesshomaru and Rin didn't rally talk all the way to his house, or should we call it a mansion? Rin just starred out the window. How was she going to deal with all of this lounging around? She never did that, so what was it going to be like? Rin was wandering all of this when all of a sudden, she realized that they were at his place.

Sesshomaru parked his car in front of his place, then stepped out so fast that Rin hardly noticed when he was at her side door and opened it. "Give me your hand Rin. I will help you to your room. Then I will have some food brought up to you."

Rin gave him her hand, and let him help her out. She was still really weak and tired. This did not go unnoticed by Sesshomaru, so he picked her up in his arms and started to walk towards his front door. " You do not have to carry me, I can walk on my own."

He did not look at her while he walked and confessed to her. "This Sesshomaru does not want you hurt in any way. Remember Rin, I do love you all though I don't always say it."

When they got to the room Sesshomaru was going to let her stay in, she noticed that it was _his_ room. She looked at it in awe. It had changed sense she last saw it, and that was several months ago. It looked all red and white, with some silver look into it.The bed was a four poster bed with nice white draperies hanging from the top, just for the look. The bed had a Red cumfitor on it with what looked to be a small white dog in the corner of it. The dressers were all done in cherry, and had a dog carved out of it on the top drawers. There was a plain desk scattered with papers, and the bathroom that set just a little ways from where the bed sat. But all in all, the room was huge.!

When Rin finally snapped out of her days, he realized that she was standing on her own two feet. She turned towards Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. "Why do you want me in here? Don't you want your own privacy?"

"Rin, if I did not want you around, I would not love you."

"You don't understand, I will be here all the time. I don't want you to worry about me, you know being in the way or bothering you." She looked at her feet.

He was inches from her mouth. He slowly lifted her chin with his index finger and thumb. They both looked into each other's eyes. "I have to worry about you. You are my future mate, and I want to help you feel better."

After Sesshomaru finished saying what, in his eyes, did not need to be said, he lowered his face down to give Rin the most passionate kiss he has ever given her. They did not see each other in the longest time, so Sesshomaru thought that he could show all his longing to her in this one true form. He knew that giving Rin this kiss, she would understand how much he truly loved and missed her.

Rin felt what he was feeling, and decided to open her mouth to invite him in. He obliged to her and deepened the kiss. They kissed for quite some time before Rin started to loose air. He was the one who backed off the kiss. All he could see in Rin's eyes was love. Rin then broke down and started to cry. Sesshomaru was astonished at her mood change.

"I don't know why this happened or even how.?" Sesshomaru picked Rin up and laid her down on the bed. "I am such a baka!" She slammed her palm of her hand to her forehead rather hard. Then garbed the fancy nice pillow and started to slam it into her face. Sesshomaru turned his loving eyes into cold ones. Then he grabbed the pillow.

"Stop Rin! I don't think you intentionally did this to yourself. Now stop beating yourself up over it. I will help you." She flung her arms around his neck, and hugged tightly. He hugged just as tight. "Come on, lets get you changed and into bed. I will have a servant bring some food up to you."

"Where are you going?"Rin asked very puzzled. She looked at him oddly.

"I will be right back., I have to take care of something's. First let me see…"He quickly walked into his huge walk-in closet and came back out with a T-shirt that was red and looked ribbed, and some black boxers that had silver dragons on it. He through them on the bed. "Here, put these on. I will have Kagome bring over some of your cloths in the morning." He had a small smile on his face and watched her as she inspected the cloths.

"Are these not your own favorite cloths?" Rin looked puzzled. She thought he would never give up something that was his and his alone.

Sesshomarus smile flared wider. "Yes. I want my soon to be mate, lover to weir them." At that he saw her face blush almost the shade of the shirt. He turned and walked out the door. "I will be right back." Before she realized it, he was gone.

Rin got changed into the clothes that Sesshomaru gave her for the night, and crawled into bed. The black satin sheets felt cool and soothing to her skin. She sank down and into the fluffy pillows. She was just about to a comfortable spot when there was a nock on the door. "Come in." Rin yelled a little to gruffly. The door opened and one of the butlers had a bed try for her.

"Miss Rin, here is the food that Lord Sesshomaru wants you to eat."

Rin smiled, "Thank you" Her eyes was about to pop out of her head. There was a full course meal infront of her. It had lettuce with dressing on the side. Spaghetti for the main course with meatball's. Then there was a piece of cherry pie. She also had a soda, (or pop) to drink to wash it all down. How was she going to eat all of this?

The butler saw in Rins face that she was overwhelmed with all of the food. "You do not have to eat all of it. But what you don't eat, please leave it outside the door, and I will pick it up in the morning." As the butler turned to leave, he noticed Rin never looking at him. He got to the door then, "Good night miss. Have a good evening." Then he was gone.

As the door shut Rin just starred at the food. It must have been a while, because the next thing she knew, Sesshomaru was walking through the door. She looked up, she swore he just left when she noticed on the clock next to the bed a half-hour went by. She noticed that Sesshomaru looked at the food, then at her.

"Are you ok? Why haven't you ate your food yet?"

Rin was staring at him so dazed, that when he spoke, it startled her. "OH!…umm…I really don't feel hungry. Sorry…" She looked at the food then back at him with a small smile.

"Rin," Sesshomaru walked over to the bedside and sat down. "You have to eat. Even if you don't feel hungry." He rubbed her back, and waited for her excuse.

"I am so sorry Sesshy. I can't." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him crying into his shoulder. Sesshomaru thought that he was going to brake her because her arms were thin and her body looked like he could crush her. He pushed away from the brace and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"There is nothing to be sad about. I am here to help you. So don't ever be sorry, I love you and I want to help. Just wish that you came to me before, if you were in need."

"Ok, I will eat the food, but not all of it. I don't think that I could stomach all of that in one sitting." She looked at the food, then quickly back at him. "But don't watch me eat." She pointed her finger in his face. She hated it when he watched her eat, or drink. She felt that she would make him thinks that she was a pig or something.

Sesshomaru laughed at her. "Ok, I have some paperwork to do, so I will do it over there." He pointed at the desk that had all the papers on it. It was opposite of where Rin was laying. "Ok?" She nodded her head. He got up and left her to eating her food, and went to sit at his desk.

Rin sat and ate her food, and every once and a while she would glance over to her soon to be mate, and stair. Every time she would do this, he would ask, "Are you finished already?" Rin would mumble a quick "No." and go back to her eating. This went on three more times. Then on the fourth time, she finally said, "Yes, now can I go to sleep?" She was mocking him. Sesshomaru got up from his desk, walked over to her side of the bed. He inspected how much food she actually ate, then noticed that only a little of a quarter of it was gone. But that satisfied him enough just to know that she ate at least most of the meat and pasta than anything ells.

"Yes, you can sleep now." He pointed at the desk. "is the light over here going to bother you?

"No, I don't think so. I am really tired." She gave him a loving smile.

He returned the smile. "Ok, then go to sleep.." He bent over and gave her a kiss. The kiss was very chaste and longing. After they pulled away from the kiss, Rin fell back onto the pillows. She watched as Sesshomaru went back to his desk to work, and then her eyes fell shut. The last thing she thought of before sleep threatened to take her, was how magnificent her lover truly was.

The next morning, the sun came through the curtains and hit the wall. Rin was under something, and it wasn't the soft pillow. She opened her eyes, she kind of jerked a little. Sesshomaru had his arm around her protectively. She was shocked because she hasn't woken up like this in a while. It almost felt foreign. She didn't know what time it was, so she lifted her head off the pillow enough to see the clock on her lover's side, when she suddenly gasped. "Oh! I got to get up and go!" She went to get up when all of a sudden a strong arm held her down. She looked down at the sleeping form. He started to growl at her. She just looked at him with cold eyes. Then she saw his right eye open a little.

"And where do you think you are going?" He asked her coldly. Rin tried to get out from underneath him. He would not let her budge. It didn't take much for him to pin her down with one arm.

"It's Thursday, and I have school and clinical today. Now please let me go.!" She was thrashing left and right to free herself from his grip.

"No Rin! I will not let you go. I called into your collage last night to inform them that you will not be in for a while. Kagome will pick up your school work later today." He started to get up, but watched Rin very carefully.

"NO Sesshy! You don't understand! If I don't go to collage and finish, then go to clinical, then to work…" At this time she got up and was abut ready to put her foot on the floor when Sesshomaru warped both arms around her and pulled her into bed from behind. She still struggled. "Please, No! I won't be able to afford my apartment, and other things if I can't live my life." She broke down and started to cry again.

Sesshomaru tried to sooth her by rubbing her back. "IT is ok. I can help with that if you would just let me."

"But I don't need help with my stuff if you would just let me go do my daily thing." She turned to him with a pout.

"I am sorry Rin, but I love you too much to watch you slowly kill yourself." He was rubbing her cheek now with the palm of his hand.

"But I am not tying to kill myself. I am just trying to service my life. It takes a lot to become an adult with a good carrier, and a good life." She starred into his eyes.

"I know you are not trying to kill yourself intentionally, but this way you are living your life is kill _you._ Do you understand? I don't want to lose you." He placed a kiss all over her face. Rin finally relaxed.

"Ok sesshy. I will stay. She looked at him sternly. "Although I am doing this because I love you, don't forget that." She poked at his nose with every word. "I still feel really tired still. So I'll just see if I can sleep some more." She lay back down and curled up on the bed. Sesshomaru stayed there for a few minuets. He curled up with her, when he laid there for a little wile he noticed that her breathing was smooth so he got up. Rin noticed him leaving the bed and asked, "Where are you going?" Her eyes were still closed. He looked at her with loving eyes. Oh how he loved her lying in his bed and looking like an angel.

"I am going to make you breakfast. What would you like?"

"You don't have to make breakfast, you have chefs that will make it." She slowly opened her eyes and sat up in bed. She did not go any further for she saw the change in her lover's eyes when she got up. It was like 'I dare you too'. So she just sat there.

"Yes I know, but I gave them a few days off. So what would you like to eat?" He asked again, daring her to Chang the subject yet again.

"Sorry, I truly am not hungry. I'll just have coffee." She smiled until she noticed his deep frown.

"NO! You _are _going to eat. Don't make me force-feed you. Now what do you want?" She thought about it.

"Eggs, toast and coffee." Sesshomaru started to turn around when… "Oh! And orange juice too please?"

He looked back over his shoulder, "Ok, coming right up…" He turned and left. Rin was starting to get up to take a shower when she remembered that she had no clean cloths. So instead she lay back down and fell back asleep.

About a half-hour later, Sesshomaru came back into the bedroom where he found a sleeping Rin. He brought in eggs, toast coffee and orange juice for the both of them. He sat the tray down, then walked over to Rins side of the bed. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips gently. Just like sleeping beauty. She fluttered her eyes open and was not surprised to see her lover only a few inches from her face. "Good morning, again." He said as she started to sit up.

"The food smells good." She sniffed the air. Rin always loved the smell of breakfast. Rin missed the smell. She never cooked breakfast because she usually burnt it or it just tasted nasty. Or she was always out of time to try to cook. Sesshomaru on the other hand, was an excellent cook. She never knew where he got that talent. She always thought that he was catered to all his life.

Sesshomaru set the tray infrunt of her. "Here you go. I want you to eat all of this, please. Then after that, you can barow some of my cloths and take a shower."

"Sounds like a plain to me!" Rin was excited. "So what are we going to do today, sense you wont let me do the stuff I need to do?" She said with a cocky attitude. Then put some eggs in her mouth.

Sesshomaru looked at her with cold eyes. "Rin! Don't talk to me like that."

"Sorry…" Was all Rin could say. She knew after she said it that it came out rude.

"I thought for the day, you and I could go to my office to pick up some things, and hand in some reports to InuYasha. Then we can go to lunch, rent some video's and watch them for the rest of the day."

Rin smiled, "I like the plain, but one thing. Can we stop by Kagome's? I haven't really seen Umi ever since she was born."

Sesshomaru felt really sad because He hasn't seen his niece ever sense she was born nether. "Yes, I think that would be nice. Let me call InuYasha and tell him that I will be in later and I will call Kagome to inform her that we will be over later. That should give her enough time to run and get the stuff that you need."

Rin then dropped her silverware and almost jumped on him. "Then maybe tonight, we can have some one on one?" She asked in a sexy tone.

Sesshomaru pushed her back to her spot with little effort. "Only if you eat all of your breakfast. Then lunch and dinner. Then maybe, we can have our little dissert." He smiled while she turned red from his explanation with his way of saying dissert instead of sex.

Rin sat up and went to Finnish her food. "You know Sesshy, you can be very sexy at times." Sesshomaru gave Rin a wicked smile and finished eating. They both ate the rest of there food in silence.

Thank you everyone for the reviews. I finally got spell check, but if you see anything ells that is wrong, please inform me. Thanks again and sorry I could not post this earlier, just been really busy with family stuff… Love to all…


	5. The visit, and emotions

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, or any of the carectors.

Chapter 5: The visit, and emotions…

After Rin finished her breakfast, took a shower and changedinto some more of Sesshomaru's cloths, she walked out of the bathroom to see her one and only sitting at his desk ne'er the wall gathering stuff to take to InuYasha for the week.

"How do I look?" She wore a big smile and her hands were in the air. Sesshomaru turned around from the desk and looked at her with a huge smile. She had a pair of his black sweets that were sacured around her waist. They were really big, but they were also big on Sesshomaru. She also had on a red T-shirt that was so big on her that it went all the way past her butt. Sesshomaru started to laugh, "What's so funny?" Rin was mad, 'how dare he laugh at me' se thought.

"That outfit does not suit your figure well…You look too much like me." He laughed hysterically

Rin was about to throw a pillow at him, but thought different when she felt light headed and sick to her stomach. Then just as she was about to release the pillow, she fell. Rin caught herself on the edge of the bed. Sesshomaru jumped up.

"Are you ok Rin?" Rin looked at him with a small smile.

"Yah, I'm ok, just a little dizzy. When are we going?"

"Whenever your ready. Do you feel ok to go?" Sesshomaru was sitting beside her on the bed. Rin looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, just can we leave now? I'm not use to staying in one place to long."

"Ok Rin, but let's make our stay at Kagome's short."

"Ok… What are you doing?" Rin was lifted off the bed bridal style. Sesshomaru looked down to her and kissed her on the forehead. "What are you planing on doing sesshy?"

"Cant I take my soon to be mate to the car, instead of walking then having a another fainting episode?" He was walking through the mansion to the garage.

"Yah, I guess that I can get use to this." She smiled and kissed his check. Sesshomaru thought 'I would love to do this all the time, but I love your independent attitude.' He had a smile on his face till they got to the car. The drive to Kagome's was short and very talkative.

When they got to Kagome's, Sesshomaru pulled into they're driveways. "I thought that we were going to your office first?" Rin was afraid that he didn't want to stay with her, and just dump her at Kagome's for the day.

"I thought that Kagome and you could talk for a little wile till I drop these papers off to InuYasha. I will come right back, then you don't have to whait for me and be board."

"You know me really well Sesshy. Remind me to thank you later." She smiled and blushed.

"Only if you feel ok." He snickered; he loved Rin so much and would do anything for her. He also knew her thoughts and schemes. Rin got out of the car and Sesshomaru rushed over to her.

"I am ok Sesshy. Go to the office, I will be fine. The sooner you leave, the sooner you will get back."

Sesshomaru walked her to the door, when Kagome opened it with Umi in her arms. "Rin, Sesshomaru! It's so nice that you both could come. Please come in and sit down."

Sesshomaru stopped, "I will be back, I am going to the office. Kagome I will put Rin's care in your hands till I return. She almost fainted this morning."

"Ok, no problem. Now please go help InuYasha fix something that he already messed up. He can never do anything right…" Kagome laughed.

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and took Rin's face in his hands."I will be back before you no it." Then gave her a quick kiss. He backed up then waved to Kagome. "Bye, I will be back." Both Rin and Kagome waved back as he got into the car and drove off to go fix the mess that his little brother must have gotten himself into within just two hours of running the bissness by himself.

Kagome turned around and faced a very sad Rin. "Ok let's go talk. You go sit down on the couch and hold you're soon to be niece Umi. I am going to get us some tea." Rin nodded, then sat down with Umi.

Rin loved to just look at Umi. She looked a lot like her father, She had white Hair? Silver hair with red streaks. Her eyes were hasil, She also had claws. Her ears were just like human ears though. Umi just looked at Rin like she did to her own mother. Rin yelled into the kitchen, "She is getting so big Kagome. I still don't know how you and InuYasha created such a beautiful child." Rin then cooed with Umi.

Kagome walked out of the kitchen with two cups of tea, setting down one infront of Rin. She watched her child and her best friend. "Well just whait. You and Sesshomaru will have one of your own one of these days." Rin looked at Umi and her smile faded. It went unnoticed by kagome. "Are you and Sesshomaru ok?"

"Yah, I just wonder if we will ever get married. I know that I wanted to graduate collage before we set a date, but I feel that I have made him wait to long already." Rin started to cry. Umi looked at her so to be aunt, and cried also. Kagome scooted closer to Rin took her daughter then tried to console the both of them.

"It's ok Rin. Shhh, I know Sesshomaru loves you very much and would do anything for you, even if that means that he has to wait for you to accomplish your goals first. Don't stress about it. Have you said any of this to him?"

"No not all of it. But that's not it. At the rate that I am going I will be dead before I graduating. If I just married him now, then I don't know what to do with my life." Rin continued to cry

Kagome rubbed Rins back. "Shhhh, everything will turn out ok, just wait and see."

"Do you know something that I don't again Kagome?"

"No I am just trying to calm you, and make you see that you don't have to worry." Kagome then herd a nock at the door. She looked at Rin and asked, "I am going to get that. You stay here and I will be back." Rin just nodded, then continued to cry.

Rin then noticed that there were scissors on the coffee table. She was absentminded when she reached for them and took them in her hand. She opened them all the way up, then took the sharp edge and slowly pushed and dragged it across her wrist. She felt the pain, and thought 'wow, this hurts and yet it feels good.' She continued to cut herself until blood dripped down onto the floor. She was mesmerized.

At the door, Kagome opened it. "Oh hi sess…" she didn't even finish her greeting when he flue in and rush towards rin.

"Blood" Was the only thing he said. When Sesshomaru got to the living room, he ripped the scissors out of Rin's hand. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Rin looked up at his eyes, they were blood red. She didn't give him any answer for a wile till…

"I am so sorry…" She broke down in tears. "I am so sari for everything, I just am not good enough to anyone." Sesshomaru turned back to normal, and sat down next to her. At this time Kagome walked in and saw everything that happened.

"Excuse me and Umi, we will be up stairs if you need us." Then they left them to talk.

Sesshomaru went to the bathroom to retrieve some bandages. He walked back out and sat next to Rin. He started to wrap her wrist that she cut. Rin, why did you do this?"

Rin never looked at him, "I am sorry…I actually thought if I put pain somewhere ells, then I would not feel pain anywhere."

"You could have killed yourself Rin. What is going on? What's wrong?" He was really concerned.

Rin looked up into his eyes. " I love you so much, but I feel like I am going to be old by the time I finish collage. Then we won't have a life together. I don't want to be old by the time we get married."

Sesshomaru held Rin's face to his "Now Rin, you know you can finish collage after we get married if you like. You are the one who set that goal on finishing collage first. You could also stop working so much. I will take care of all the way through till you graduate."

"I know, I just don't want you to worry about me. Or even have to take care of me like I can't do anything. You know I can take care of myself."

Sesshomaru stud ups, and reached for Rin's hand. "I know you can take care of yourself, but please consider moving in with me? I would love to wake up with you beside me every morning and lay down with me every night."

Rin looked at his hand, and decided to except the help. She got up off the couch with his help. "Ok, I guess you win. I will move in with you, but do I have to quit my job?"

"No, but I really wish you could go down to part-time, or I can get you a job in my office at Inu Enterprises."

Rins eyes lit up, "Can I really work there with you?"

"Yes, you can be my organizer and personnel sectary, if that's what you would like to do. I have a big office and you can have your own space."

He was leading her to the door, "Ok I would love to work with you, as long as you don't think that I will get in the way." As she was walking out the door, she yelled in the direction that Kagome went. "Bye Kagome, talk to you later." Then both of the lovers were out the door.

The car ride was way too quit for Rin. She had to break the silence. "So what are we going to go now? It is only twelve p.m."

Sesshomaru smiled and keeped driving, not saying a word. Rin got a little eritated. "Were are we going?" she demanded. Sesshomaru just laughed at her childless acts.

"We are going to lunch. I am hungry, are you not?"

She looked down at the floorboards. She didn't feel hungry, but she knew if she said that, he would just make her eat anyway. "Yes, I am a little hungry."

"Rin I will not make you eat a lot, just a little of something. Ok?" Rin nodded her head.

Sesshomaru took her to a casual dress restaurant. "What are we doing here? I don't look good enough to go in this one." Rin panicked as she got out of the car.

"I know you like this restaurant Rin. You look just fine, it is a casual dress and you are fine." Rin blushed then went to eat.

AFTER LUNCH…

After lunch, they decided to go to a movie, then back home. As they pulled into the drive, Sesshomaru noticed that Rin was asleep. He parked the car infront of his, there house and went to the passenger side of the car. When he bent down to pick her up, to his suprize she wrapped her slender arms around his neck, and barried her face into his chest. "Sesshy…" Was she dreaming? "No… Don't leave me…I promise… I promise…promise…" Sesshomaru just watched the seen play out till she calmed again. When she settled down, he walked to the door to have one of his butlers open it. He was almost to the bedroom when… "No!…No!…Sesshomaru…No!…Don't leave me!…" At this, he squeezed her form and put her on the couch he had in the long hallway still hugging her and kneeling beside her.

He whispered into her ear, "It's ok, I am right here. I will never leave you Rin. Shhh calm down, it's ok."

Rin slowly opened her eyes. There were tears, "I'm sorry that I worried you sesshy."

He smiled, "Are you ok now? Is there anything I can help you with?"

She smiled back at him, "I'm just really tired. Can you lie beside me? Don't leave me please." He lay down next to her on the couch curled up with her.

"I will never leave you Rin. Just don't ever leave me." Rin smiled and replied, "Never!"

They both fell asleep and didn't wake up till a maid came into wake them. It was ten p.m. and they were still on the couch. The maid was worried about them getting stiff, and not getting proper sleep. So she went to get them up. "Sorry Sr. Sesshomaru, but it is ten o'clock and I thought that you and Miss Rin should no." She said with a smile.

Sesshomaru stirred and looked at the maid with no emotion. "Thank you. I will be getting Miss Rin and I off to our bedroom." The maid nodded and took her leave for the evening.

Sesshomaru got up softly picking up Rin. He carried her to his bedroom, and then he went to make her something for a quick snack. Rin just lay on there bed and dreamed.

DREAM… 

Rin was walking through a forest. She did not recognize it at all. She really didn't know where she was, and she felt really cold and damp. It was dark but light enough that you can see a little. She saw Sesshomaru up ahead of her, his arm stretched out for her hand. He had a smile on his face, but it quickly disappeared. The next thing Rin saw was a big hole in his chest, and he fell back. She didn't know what to do… "SESSHOMARU!" She keeped on running towards him, but never could reach him. He just got further and further away with every step she made. So she just did what she could only do…"SESSHOMARU!…SESSHOMARU!…"

END OF DREAM… 

Sesshomaru walked back into their bedroom with a tray of food for the both of them, sense they did miss dinner. He sat down the tray on his desk, and went over to wake Rin. That's when he noticed that she was thrashing around in the bed and looked as if she were in pain. When he got to the side of the bed, he tried to sooth her and calms her in her dreamed state. As he went to sit down, she bulleted up straight up in the bed and yelled…"SESSHOMARU!"

Sesshomaru caught her by the shoulders, and tried to wake her up.

"RIN! You are having a dream!" She woke up and looked at his amber eyes. She looked at him like he was not real, then she broke down and garbed him around the neck and pulled him down with her onto the pillows. She hugged him like he was her lifeline. She cried into his shoulder and neck.

"Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…Sesshomaru…"

He was worried now. "Rin what is the mater, I am right here."

They broke from the strong hold just a little. "You died! I can't believe that I just stud there wile you died…I tried to run after you, but I couldn't reach you. I am such a baka!." Sesshomaru hugged her deeply, trying to calm her as much as possible.

"SHHHHH… it's ok, I am right here and I am not going to die on you. It was just a dream, please calm yourself."

Rin looked at him. She put her palms of her hands on his face, trying to make sure he was really there. "Please don't die on me. I don't know what I would do." He didn't know what ells to say, so he leaned down and kissed her softly. He liked her lips asking for entrance, and she opened them gratefully. When they finally broke the kiss, they only backed away enough to put their foreheads together. They stayed like this until Sesshomaru was the first to talk. "So, now do you see that I am real?"

"Yes. I don't even know why I had that dream." She sniffed the air. "Did you cook some food?"

Sesshomaru smiled at her sniffing the air, he thought it kind of arousing. "Yes, Are you hungry?" Rin smiled and nodded. "I am glad Rin. You finally have an appetite. That's a big improvement." Sesshomaru brought over both of their plates, and they sat down to eat them.

After Sesshomaru and Rin were finished eating, Rin looked at him and smiled a very sexy smile. "Can I have my desert now?"

Sesshomaru had a hard time, but shook his head. "No Rin. You had a big day and I don't want you to overdo yourself. I think you should get some sleep. Maybe tomorrow." Rin gave a huge pout that made Sesshomaru laugh.

"Fine"

Sesshomaru laid her down, curled his arms around her and said, "If we stay like this all night, will that be enough for you?"

Rin still pouted, but gave him a firm nod. Then relaxed in his arms. "You know Sesshy, you really know how to manipulate me. "

He laughed in her back. "I promise tomorrow will be better." With that they both fell back to sleep and Rin had no more nightmares the rest of the evening.

Sorry that it took a long time for me to get the next chapter out. You see I work sometimes on third shift and I try to type all these chapters while I am at work, in-between all the other things I have to do. So please be patient with me and I hope all of you like my story. I promise that it will get better as it goes on. Having problems with feeling the story at this present time.

Thanks again for all the reviews, and please feel free to comment. I really do like constructive criticism. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of InuYasha or other characters.

I am really sorry that I have not updated in a while, so I hope that these two chapters will satisfy your cravings.

Chapter 6

The way you love me…

The next morning was Friday. Sesshomaru and Rin were tangled up with each other in their sheets. Sesshomaru was getting up trying not to wake up Rin. He managed, then went to take a shower. Rin woke up about five minutes later and looked around the room to find her love, but didn't see him. She heard the bathroom water running and decided to go and join him.

Rin got out of bed went directly to the bathroom. She undressed as she opened the door and went in. She saw Sesshomaru's outline of his magnificent body through the glass. To her suprize he already knew she was there.

"Hello Rin. Good Morning."

"How do you always know when I am around?"

"I am a full demon. You know this. I can easily hear and smell you." He was still back facing her and smiling.

"Oh, I forgot." She walked right up to the glass shower door. "Can I join you?"

Sesshomaru turned and smiled. "Only if you feel well enough." He had an evil grin planted on his face.

Rin climbed in and he took the detachable showerhead off and started to help Rin shower. Rin bowed her head as Sesshomaru started on shampooing her hair. "mmmmm…That feels so good. Remind me to ask if I can take a shower with you more often."

Sesshomaru smiled but didn't say anything. He just started to rinse the shampoo out of her hair while scrubbing and messaging her scalp. He started to be her body with a spoof. He started at her neck, then traveled down to shoulders, than in secular motions, scrubbed her back. He shifted to her arms slowly massaging them as he went. He got back to her back and went ever so slowly down to just above her butt, than he switched to her stomach. He went upward with the spoof, and slowly massaged with one of her breasts, than moved to the other one. He just slowly went between both of her firm, but not to big breasts. Sesshomaru was starting to get aroused, excpecualy when Rin took both of her hands and wrapped them around his neck from behind her. He let a small grunt out from her butt rubbing his quickly rising arousal. Rin felt this and wiped around to face him and continue their foreplay.

Rin kissed Sesshomaru and ran her hands into his thick, wet hair. He growled at her to continue. Rin continued her assault on his mouth then ran kisses down his body paying attention to his muscular chest. As soon as she got to his navel, there was a knock at the door of the bathroom. Sesshomaru yelled, "WHAT IS IT?"

The maid on the other end said, "Your brother is in the living room and insists on talking to you. I am sorry for bothering you and Lady Rin." She quickly walked away.

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru, "Well what now?"

"You finish your shower and I will go attend to my baka brother." As he stepped out of the shower, he turned around. "Oh, and this is far from over Rin. We will finish this later." Then she watched him as he garbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist, then left.

Rin finished her shower, got dressed and went to go see what Sesshomaru and InuYasha were doing. When she got there, they were not anywhere to be found. Rin bumped into the maid that came and got Sesshomaru earlier. "Where did Sesshomaru and InuYasha go?"

"Oh lady Rin, Lord Sesshomaru told me to inform you to stay here. He said that it was an important matter that he had to attend to, and for you to eat breakfast and not to worry."

Rin shrugged her shoulders, 'but how did he leave without me hearing him changing into some cloths' she thought, but quickly brushed it off. "Oh well I really can't go anywhere even if I wanted to. I don't have a car. Thank you for letting me know. By the way did he say he was going to the office to take care of this?"

The maid was starting to walk off when she heard Rin ask her question. "No Lady Rin. He said that he had to go to the hospital with Lord InuYasha." She then turned around and went to finish her duties. Rin stud there in a daze, and thought 'I hope everything is alright.' Then she went into the kitchen to eat breakfast.

It was 3 hours into the day and Sesshomaru still was not back from his trip with InuYasha. Rin started to get worried, so she called his cell phone. She got his voice mail and left a small message of concern. Rin then passed the house wondering were Sesshomaru was and what was taking him so long. All of a sodden the front door opened; she ran towards it and saw Sesshomaru. Rin hugged him then pulled away, he smelled the tears. "I thought something happened to you. What's going on?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with sad eyes. "Rin please come and sit down on the couch. I need to inform you about something." Rin bowed her head fearing her worst fear. Rin's worst fear was to be dumped by Sesshomaru, her true love. They got to the couch and sat down. Rin had worry written all over her face. Sesshomaru was battling with himself; he didn't know how to tell her what he needed to tell her. He took her hands in his.

Rin, early this morning, Kagome was going to the doctor's office for Umi, and then for herself. Out of nowhere, a car hit the drivers side and Kagome got hit really hard." He stopped so she could soak it all in. Rin just looked at him crying fresh tears for her long time friend but waited for Sesshomaru to continue. "Kagome and Umi are alright, but Kagome is pretty banged up." He saw Rin starting to fidget. Sesshomaru didn't know how to tell her the rest of the story without getting her too upset. He felt her pain for her friend. HE continued. "Rin I am going to tell you the rest, but it won't be easy to hear." Rin just nodded. "Kagome has scrapes and bruises all over her body. She took most of the accident, the car hit the drivers side and Umi was behind the passenger seat." Sesshomaru passed for a little wile to see her reaction, he did not want to tell her the rest but she needed to hear it. "Rin, Kagome was going to the doctors herself because she was preignet. In the accident she lost the baby." Sesshomaru saw Rin's head fall towards the floor. She was crying he could smell her tears even stronger than before. All he could do is wrap his arms around her small farm. Trying to calm her in any way he could, he mentioned, "We can go and see her if you like. She has been asking for you."

Rin looked back at him then wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you so much Sesshy. Can we go see her now?"

He pushed her back after returning the hug. "Did you eat today?"

"Yes I ate a huge breakfast this morning." She said smiling

"Good, now have you had lunch?" He looked sternly at her.

Rin looked down at her hands. "Yes Sesshy I did." She looked back at him, "So can we go now?"

He looked at her with ice cold eyes. "Don't lie to me Rin. It does not suit you."

She looked back at her hands, "Yes my love."

Sesshomaru put his index finger and his thumb under her chin to lift her face to his. " After you and I eat lunch, we will leave. Ok?" He smiled

"Ok but let's hurry, my friend needs me." She jumped up and ran to the kitchen before he got off the couch. She was even out of his sight before he got up to joining her. As soon as he got about ten paces away from the living room, he heard her scream. He quickly ran to the sound of her voice and found her on the floor. He picked her up off the floor when her eyes opened.

"What happened?" He was really concerned. "Sorry Sesshy. I got in here and then everything went black. I didn't realize that I screamed."

"You probably just need to eat. It's ok Rin" He lifted her onto the kitchen counter to sit there till he was Finnish cooking something for lunch. "Just sit here for right now. Now what do you want for lunch?"

Rin just sat there thinking. "Oh, I don't know, Your such a good cook, why don't you suprize me?" She gave him a sexy smile. He had to look away from her so that she wouldn't make him ravish her right then and there. She noticed this and got off the counter and walked up behind him. She was about to wrap her arms around him when his keen senses sensed her and he wiped around and took her into his arms. "Now we can't do this now, I have to fix us something to eat and then we can go see Kagome." Rin pouted and walked back over to the counter she sat on before and repositioned herself on it. Rin watched and waited for Sesshomaru to finish cooking their nice hot meal. It was Manicotti stuffed with a meat, and broccoli with cheese. It was her favorite. They sat in the dinning room and ate the meal. "mmmmmm…Sesshy why do you have cooks when you can make this?" She filled her mouth full of more food.

"Because I sometimes work to late to fix something nice to eat. Besides its more fun to cook for two than just myself." He put a little bite of food in his mouth. Sesshomaru loved to watch Rin eat, although she hated it, he still watched. She noticed and confronted him on the mater at hand once again for the 100th time.

"Koishi, please stop watching me, I feel like a pig when you do."

"I am sorry my love. I just think you are lovely when you eat. Also you remind me of how Kagome use to eat before she had Umi." He stopped in his tracks. Teasing her, "Your not pregniet are you?" He smiled a crooked smile.

She shot a look at him shocked that he asked that. "NO, Not that I know of." She was about to put another bite of food in her mouth when she decided to tease back. She looked up at him, "Why, do you want me to be? And wouldn't you be able to tell if I was?"

Sesshomaru put more food in his mouth and thought about her first question. "I would prefer us to be married or mated firs before you get pregniet, but if it happens then it happens. Also yes I would be able to tell if you were or not, I just wanted to see your reaction." Then he went back to eating.

Rin continued to eat, and thought about everything between him and her all the way to Kagome and InuYasha. As soon as she finished her thinking she realized that she was finished eating. She looked up and saw that Sesshomaru was still eating and looking at a paper that came that morning. She loved to just look at him just like when he looked at her. She didn't want to interrupt him from reading, but she wanted to get ready to go, and she felt like she ate too much and just wanted to get ready to leave. "Sesshy, can you excuse me? I would like to go get ready to leave."

He looked at her, "We will leave in about 5 min. I have to call the office and make sure Jaken is taking care of everything in InuYasha's absence and mine. So go and meet me in the living room. Ok?" He gave her a smile with his eyes and his beautiful lips.

"Ok, I'll see you in 5." She got up and went upstairs to their bedroom.

After about 5 min. Sesshomaru went to the living room to get Rin so they can leave. She was not there, so he went upstairs to make sure everything was ok. As Sesshomaru pushed open their bedroom door, he did not see her. He looked to the bathroom door, and decided to sit on the bed to wait for her to finish. After he sat down, his sensitive hearing picked up Rin in the bathroom. He didn't understand what the sound at first, and then he remembered reading about bingeing and purging from an eating disorder book. He shot up and ran to the bathroom. There was Rin, hunched over the toilet. Sesshomaru was apauled! "RIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" He was really mad.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't feel well and got sick." Rin started to cry he was one person she just couldn't lie to.

"No Rin. I think you are lying to this Sesshomaru. Why are you hurting yourself like this?" He was getting scared for her. He studs there not knowing what to really do. "I don't want to lose you. Please stop this." Rin sat there and leaned over the toilet and cried. Sesshomaru came up to her, turned her towards him and cradled her in his arms. She barred her face into his chest wile clutching onto his shirt. "Rin I think you should talk about this with someone. "

Rin looked up at him he never met her eyes. " What kind of help?" She sniffed

He glanced down. "Someone who can help people who are suffering through anorexia nervosa and bulimia. It might help you and we can do it together if you want to."

Rin thought about it. "I don't have those problems, do I?" She waited for him to answer her, but he never did. She then realized that she must have some sort of problem. "Would you really help me with all of this?"

The only response from him was "Yes" Sesshomaru then picked her up and walked out of the bathroom and set her down on the bed. "Now lets get your shoes on so we can leave to go see Kagome." He disappeared into the closet to get her sneakers. He came back out and helped her put them on. Rin started to feel really worried. Sesshomaru noticed the change and asked, "What is it? Don't you want to go?"

"Yes I do, but please don't mention any of this to anyone. I don't want them to know how much of a failure I am." She looked away from him with tears in her eyes.

He lifted her head up to his gaze, and wiped away the tears. "Rin you are not a failure! Don't ever think that, I love you just the way you are and we will get through all of this together." He got to his feet and reached out his hand. "Let's go!" Rin took his hand and nodded. Then they both went to the car to go see Rin's one and true friend.

I am really sorry that I have not updated this in a really long time. I hope all of you can forgive me. I plan on writing more so stay tooned. lol


End file.
